When I see you smile Story Version
by kaizer20
Summary: This is the story version of "When I see you smile" and the promised story for Major Mike Powell III. Read and Review!


**A/N: Alas, mi harties! This is the promised story for Major Mike Powell III or whatever his name is, joke!**

**This is the story version of the poem "When I see you smile".**

**Once more, it is a Tamao POV.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

When I see you smile

* * *

I was dreaming, I was trapped by that face, that melodic face, that face that wouldn't lose its smile, that face that always made me shine and most importantly, that face that made me fall in love. I was at the most bottom part of it, never wanted to be seen, but if it's her, I'll gladly let be captured by those arms of her.

"Tamao?" questioned by 'Her' before continuing "You okay?" still having that smile, I was more enchanted by the second.

"Huh, oh… I'm fine" I lied, I couldn't tell her that I dazed, because I kept looking at those lips, those lips that were carved to be kissed by the one that will love her and I'm here, hoping to be that someone.

"You sure?" she placed her left hand on my forehead and examined if I have a fever "You don't look like you're sick, is something bothering you?" she asked.

"_You've got no idea how much you're bothering me, Nagisa…" _I thought, she was the only one for me, yet I knew, the pain she felt before may not be mended and I only stood there in the past, to watch and see her suffer after that 'Bitch' left her.

"Well, shall we go?" she asked as she grabbed my hands. We were going to have a picnic, alone, finally, in a peaceful place where no one can reach us, no cell phones, no signals, no anything, but us.

"Yes, let's go" as I let myself be grabbed, I felt a real warm sensation deep inside me, but instead of asking what it is, I let it go and let her dragged me to my car.

It was a red Ferrari, I bought it red, because it's her color, it fitted her a lot… to be honest, I really had no intention of buying it red, since I wanted to move on from her before, but I'm glad I did, because when she started living with me as a friend, I thought that buying that car was my lucky charm and I was right, it brought me luck, because the girl I love came back and she's happy that it was her favorite color that my car possessed.

She was wearing a dress, a dress that fit her a lot, it's like a gown, yet a casual dress all the same and I was dressed like a guy, calming and princely like.

We exited the house, yet she still kept that smile.

* * *

She's amazing, even up till now, she still kept that smile.

As we exited my car, I opened the passenger seat at the right side for her, her smile grew wider and I was more intoxicated by the second.

"At last we arrived, after two hours!" she yelled as she looked around to observe the nature that surrounds us.

I giggled, I saw her eyes glimmer, but out of… what? Above all the time it could've happened, another question was added to the million questions I had. I should stop thinking a lot.

"Your butt hurts?" I asked her, though I pretty much knew the answer, I just asked her to make her smile and I succeeded.

"Yeah" she said as she closed her eyes, half lidded, still filled with passion.

I blushed at the sight, so to distract myself, I started preparing the things.

"Can I help?" she asked, I simply shook my head to signal her 'No'. I didn't want to see her lower part, because it'll cause massive trouble.

After three minutes of setting things up and taking photographs, we sat and started eating our meal. I fed her and that made her blush her more.

* * *

We soon finished and at no time at all, we finished packing and we were prepared to leave. I also just noticed that it was already night time and I found the answer to my question as to what I'm supposed to do.

I look at her; she was looking at me, the passion she had raised. I had no idea that I was doing what I wanted to do for the three years we've been together as friends.

"Nagisa…" I started as I grabbed her hands with mine, intertwining our fingers, so we can't let go each other's grasp.

"What's up?" she asked, smiling once more.

"I've got something to say to you…" I trailed off, making sure I was on the right track, yet I still kept staring at her.

"What is it?" calm, cool and collective Nagisa asked once more.

"When I see you smile, I always want that to remain, that smile I always want to protect, it gave me courage and made me brave, and I want that smile to be only mine" I finished.

"And your point is?" she asked.

I was shocked, I thought when she said that, she would be rather irritated, but, instead, I only got a smirking Nagisa which made us both giggle for a few minutes before the serious, yet romantic space kicked in once again.

Since this is the time of my life, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and began articulating "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She was stunned, but happy at the same time while I remained stoic, not moving, just surprised, but didn't show it.

"Yes" she finished, before hugging me and that's the time when I broke down in her arms and started laughing, not laughs of being nuts, but laughs of pure bliss.

"So, we're officially together?" she asked. It was my turn to smirk.

"Tamao…?" she asked again. This time, I was pulling something out of my pants. It was a rectangular red and yellow metal box. It was the thing that kept talking to me and telling me for the past three years to be given to her and only, My Nagisa.

"Close your eyes" I ordered as I stared at her false sleeping beautiful face. It still enchanted me even though she was fully awake and must be thinking what must be inside this metallic object.

I wrapped that thing around her neck. I can say that it was beautiful and it bore the color, 'Red'. It was the thing that's magical. Perhaps, the most magical thing I can think of, because it was that thing that gave me courage to ask her to be mine this day along with her gentle smiles.

"Open your eyes" I told her and once she did, she was in awe from the magnificent gift she received and asked me "This is your family emblem… why?"

I giggled, that's right, it was the Suzumi emblem and that emblem was only to be given to… "Wasn't it said that my family emblem should be given to the one who has my love and trust?"

"That's right, so you…?" she wasn't finished, because I was impatient and a soft pair of peaches met.

"I trust you" I reassured as I kissed her once more. The last kiss was perfect, it wasn't like before when I kissed her, but she was asleep, but this time, it was perfect. Not too soft, yet not too light.

As we kept staring at each other, yellow lights started falling down under the night sky. We stared at it and started wishing upon the stars.

"I really am grateful that we're together" Nagisa said as I hugged her from behind. I was sitting on my car hood while she was standing and I was hugging her, protecting her in my arms.

"Well, my reaction was kind of off, don't you think?" I asked as I blushed.

"Yeah, laughing like that was weird, but since it's you, you made it cute" she reassured, smiling. I have to admit, she never really smiled continuously and took a break every now and then, but I wouldn't mind seeing her smile every second.

"I love you, Nagisa" I told her, meaning every word of it, especially… the word, 'Love'.

"I love you too, Tamao" Nagisa replied as she signaled me to hug her tighter which I gladly obliged.

A pause occurred. It wasn't a weird pause, but rather, romantic as fireflies started enveloping us with their light.

"Hey, Tamao?" she asked.

"What?" I hummed as I closed my eyes, telling myself that I wanted this moment to last.

"Wasn't it said that if a person loves someone truly, that person would fall in love with that someone many times?" it was a nice question, I have to admit.

"Yes, that's right" I answered back.

"How many times do you fall in love with me?" Nagisa asked as she turned around to meet my face, a few inches apart.

I finally said before I kissed her one last time for the night. I finally said what made me fall in love with her so many times and that sentence removed some burden for me on my shoulders. To be honest, I didn't care if it would be on my shoulders forever, because I knew that I would be able to say it to her. I said "When I see you smile".

* * *

**A/N: This story is… romantic, probably, one of the most romantic stories I've written.**

**Major Mike Powell III: Hope this made you smile even though it was rather quite too romantic for your taste in my opinion.**


End file.
